Warehouse 13
Warehouse 13 ' is the 13th incarnation of the Warehouse which is currently housed by the United States government in Univille, South Dakota. It was inducted by Warehouse 12 Regent Julia Russell on February 12th, 1893 and the original Warehouse was finished on November 12, 1898. It was destroyed by fire two days later due to three unstable artifacts used as a self sustaining power source. Fifteen Warehouse 12 agents were killed during the fire including the Caretaker at the time, Irma Frederic. After a ten year period of discussion between the regents, the second version of Warehouse 13 was commissioned and built on August 11, 1914. Only Two Caretakers were used and one is still tethered onto Warehouse Thirteen: *Irma Frederic *Irene Frederic Is currently active and in use until further Regent determination of the host country. Location & Building This Warehouse is currently housed in the badlands of South Dakota, Univille. It is the only Warehouse that's location was away from a major city or center of an empire. List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 13: *'M.C. Escher (Designing Structures, ) (1923) *'Thomas Edison' (Electrical Lighting, Integration of Various Grids, Power) (1893) *'Nikola Tesla' (Internal Wiring, Power) (1893) *'Albert Einstein' (Installation of the Expansion Joints) (1913) The organization system of artifacts was greatly refined in this incarnation of the Warehouse. While many artifacts were placed within the Warehouse to balance out turbulent energies, other artifacts possessing similar origins or effects were grouped together in specific section. Although these existed in previous Warehouses, they were never as prevalent or large. This compartmentalization allowed for easier location of "problematic" artifacts in emergencies, which helped during the card catalogue era. The integration of computers and digital technology began in the later 1970s, which grew to digital artifact displays, computer automated systems and access to multiple databases for artifact tracking research. As with Warehouse 12, individuals possessing the ability to read 'auras' became highly saught after. Such members of the Warehouse staff were employed to accurately place and organize artifacts to minimize activity. History The 13th iteration of the Warehouse marks the first time in its history that the Regents actively chose not to move the Warehouse to the center of an empire. Instead, the Warehouse was located in a remote area of South Dakota, within the United States of America. Because of the lack of population and the amount of possible land available, this area was chosen not just for remoteness, but also for expansion possibilities. With the rise of Hitler in the 1940s, a briefly discussed plan to move the Warehouse back to Germany was quickly abandoned. Security was vastly increased at the Warehouse with the increase in spying that became prevalent during that time and during the height of World War II. To prevent foreign spies from accessing Warehouse secrets and provide a stealthy reason for the Warehouse's existence, the Regents began circulating the very well-kept rumor that the Warehouse structure contained tax returns for all United States citizens. Ostensibly the rumor was repugnant enough to the majority of people that it and the increased technological safety measures of the time have protected the Warehouse ever since. As stated in various Warehouse 12 documents, The Badlands of South Dakoda was not the first choice once the Regents decided to scout locations for the next Warehouse. Among the scouting locations were New York City (due to being one of America's top bustling cities at the time), Boston (Town of the founding of the Country as many other Warehouses were placed in its countries founding or capital cities), Alaska (Due to the secluded surroundings of the territory). These multiple locations were scouted out by then-Warehouse 12 agent Helena Wells with the partnership of New York police officer Miles Gunyon. Alaska was the closest to be the prime location of Warehouse 13, but as it would take years to build from travel distances (and Alaska was a lot harder to get to during winter months) The Badlands of South Dakoda was chosen as a prime building location to start on construction. STILL PROCESSING Sections List of current sectors and sections of this current Warehouse can be found here. Related Locations * Green Dragon Tavern: The birthplace of Warehouse 13's host country, the United States of America; the Boston Tea Party was conceived here, and thus where the American Revolution was born. The hammer portion of Hiram Abiff's Handle is located beneath the tavern, and is reunited with its handle when it is time for the Warehouse to move. Until her death in 2013, it was guarded by Regent (TBA), who has since been replaced. * Innes Observatory: An observatory named for the discoverer of Proxima Centauri, Robert Innes, where a telescope pointing to the Alpha Centauri star system, from which the Remati Shackle draws power, is kept. After the attempted destruction of the Warehouse by Walter Sykes in 2011, the Regents modified the Shackle and the telescope so that, when pointed at Uranus instead, the Shackle's shield will only appear to be in effect while allowing people to pass through. * Regent Vault: A storage vault located outside the Warehouse where artifacts of particular importance are kept. It is located beneath the Elk Ridge Valu-Mart. Before his death in 2013, it was guarded by Regent Keeler, who has since been replaced. * Regent Chatelet: A building where Regent discussions are occasionally held, particularly in regards to Warehouse agents. A large discussion room is located in the upper floors, and a morgue where the bodies of Warehouse personnel are kept before a proper funeral is approved is located beneath the building. * Univille: TBA ** Leena's Bed and Breakfast: TBA Notable Agents *Arthur Nielson (Custodian/Supervisor) *Claudia Donovan (Technological Specialist, Inventor, Future Caretaker - 2060s) *Pete Lattimer *Myka Bering *Steven Jinks *Hugo Miller (Former Agent/Technological Specialist, Consultant) *Amelia Earhart (Former Agent; Unconfirmed Deceased) *Rebecca St. Clair (Former Agent; Deceased) *Jack Secord (Former Agent; Deceased) *Brady Miller (Future Agent) *Jack (Future Agent/Supervisor/Custodian - 2060s) *Adam Maddocks (Future Agent - 2060s) *Jenny (Future Agent - 2060s) Enemies/Adversaries *Dan Seavey *Milton Vernon Laswell *James MacPherson (Former Agent; Deceased) *Alice Liddel *Marie Guichon *Walter Sykes *Paracelsus (Former Caretaker of Warehouse 9; Bronzed) *Subhas Chandra Bose *Mikolaj Tomaszewki *Sol Invictus *Sally Stukowski *Marcus Diamond *Oto Barry ("PhOto") (Former Agent; Deceased) Affiliates *Abigail Cho (B&B Owner, Agent Psychologist, Keeper) *Albert Einstein *Auguste Piccard *Douglas Fargo (Technological Consultant) *Henry Ford *Leena (Former B&B Owner, Consultant, Aura Reader; Deceased) *M.C. Escher *Mungo Malfred (Former B&B Owner; Deceased) *Nathan Stubblefield *Nikola Tesla *Philo Farnsworth *Thomas Edison *Rod Serling *Vanessa Calder (Former Agent, Warehouse Medical Specialist) *Wallace Clement Sabine *Bennett Sutton *Nick Powell *The Brotherhood of the Black Diamond Events *12th: The Regents of Warehouse 12, saw the various signs of downfall in the host country, Great Britain. *26th: The Regents finally came to the decision to officially start the process of moving Warehouse 12 to Warehouse 13. The decision was made to move the Warehouse to the United States of America as America started to become a major world power. March 1893 *17th: In a change from precedence, the Warehouse’s location is chosen to be far away from any major city or center of power. The South Dakota Badlands are chosen for their remoteness from the rest of the country and the large amount of available land for future expansion. April 1893 *1st: Regent Juila Russell commenced the building of Warehouse 13, hiring M.C. Escher to start designing the Warehouse's building. *12th: Regent Juila Russell hires both Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla, much to their dismay, to integrate the Warehouse's eletrical system. *13th: The Regents ask M.C. Escher, Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla to give them a proof of concept before building can commence. June 1893 *25th: The three inventors give the Regents a mechanical display model of what Warehouse 13 will offically look like. Approving the model, The three start plans and schematics on building the Warehouse. August 1893 *3rd: The building of Warehouse 13 is officially started as M.C. Escher arrives at the location in the badlands to look over the building. *30th: The Regents of Warehouse 12 shiped Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lens to start carving into the side of the mountain for expansion. October 1893 *12th: Vincent Crowley launches H.G. Wells' and James Eddington's Rocket and ultimately is killed by Joshua's Trumpet/Horn. The Regents of Warehouse 12 decided to let the Rocket go as it was blasted off of it's original course. April 1894 *23rd: Part of the mountain is finally carved enough to start building Warehouse 13's foundation. July 1894 *13th: Escher rewrites his original plans for the main design of Warehouse 13, including a new safety figure that he wanted to integrate into the design. (Origami Protocol: The Warehouse folding in on itself) *26th: Nikola Tesla protests himself that the current Warehouse should not move to America after Thomas Edison approves of the building of the next Warehouse and plans to run it on it's own power using artifacts. *28th: The Regents hastily agree with Thomas Edison's plan to use artifacts as power sources and assure Nikola Tesla that the Warehouse's move, was inevitable. August 1894 *8th: Escher starts to build into the mountain of Warehouse 13's location, asking and getting permission to use Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper to build the Warehouse to Escher's exact specifications. December 1894 *15th: A quarter of the Warehouse is finished, included parts of the Dark Vault and Ovoid Quarantine. June 1895 *6th: Half of the Warehouse is finished. *17th: Breogan’s Mirror accidently gets loose. It unintentionally knocks out of the shipping crates and activates Peter III of Russia's Toy Soldiers, Dragut’s Mirror Armor and Ctesibius' Water Clock. *30th: All except for the mirror and toy soldiers are recaptured. July 1895 *2nd: All the artifacts are recollected and accounted for and were heavily sedated with neutralizer during the rest of the construction. *15th: Agents Hiram Lache and Thomas Dris arrive on the SS Ajax with the neutralizer creating technology for Tesla, Edison and Escher to create more of and improve on previous designs. January 1896 *6th: The Warehouse floor plans are completed. October 1897 *5th: The artifact powered energy grid is started. February 1898 *12th: The installation of the energy supplying artifacts is completed. *19th: The artifacts are allowed to build up enough energy to sustain the Warehouse’s electrical system for years. August 1898 *29th: The new Warehouse is unveiled to the Regents September 1898 *6th: Irma Frederic is chosen as Caretaker of the Warehouse. November 1898 *12th: The Warehouse’s construction is completed. *13th: With the completion of Warehouse 13 and the artifacts from Warehouse 12 in the process of being transferred via Masonry Compass, a ribbon cutting party was held in honor of the completion. Regents, Workers and Univille residents came to view the ribbon cutting ceremony. While joining in on the singing, they unknowingly activate Hans Christian Andersen's Mechanical Nightingale which causes them to sing seemingly uncontrobably which somehow led to a worker activating the original power source causing a massive explosion. Irma Frederic is killed in the process. December 1898 *9th: Triggered by the death of the Caretaker, the Warehouse violently trembles. The energy collection artifact grid is damaged and almost destroys the Warehouse in the process. January 1899 *23rd: Removal of the energy harnessing artifact array begins February 1899 *11th: Edison is placed under Warehouse review by the Regents on whether his incompetency and gross failure deserves bronzing. April 1899 *3rd: Edison is allowed to continue in the free world, but is threatened to be bronzed if he ever speaks about the Warehouse. *27th: Edison steps down from Warehouse position June 1899 *19th: The regents decide to have someone, agent or outsider, take over Edison’s position. July 1899 *27th: Several candidates are chosen, including Tesla. November 1904 *6th: The move to Warehouse 13 in the United States is finalized and artifacts are sent overseas. July 1908 *2nd: After Nikola Telsa's equipment detects an explosion over Tunguska, Siberia two days prior, a team of agents is sent to investigate the anomalous event. *8th: They return with the Jar of Shiva finally under Warehouse control. March 1909 *13th: After a discussion over ten years long between regents, the second version of Warehouse 13 is commissioned. April 1909 *2nd: Reconstruction begins. Supplies are shipped by train to Detroit, then transported under Warehouse guard to South Dakota. April 1914 * 27th: The ''HMS Avalon ''departs from London for America to manually transfer artifacts to the nearly-complete Warehouse 13. It is later attacked by Great Lakes pirate Roaring Dan Seavey and all artifacts on-board are stolen. Agent David Walker is killed in the process. July 1914 * 28th: Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria is assassinated by Gavrilo Princip causing a chain reaction that breaks out into a global war, the first global war, World War I. August 1914 *11th: The second version of Warehouse 13 is officially built and Irene Frederic is chosen as the new official Caretaker to replace her sister. June 1918 * 4th: André Breton is commissioned, along with M.C. Escher to help built what would be the Escher Vault to house the items of Bronze victims. Originally, the Vault was much more harder to navigate back then as the Cretan Labyrinth Archway Keystone and Escher's Mirror Ball also worked in conjunction with Andre's very own mashup of artifacts. Using Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz's Arithmometer (allowing the separation of body and mind) while being connected to Thomas Nast's Art Kit (which had the power to influence people to do tasks by showing them art made from the kit) July 1918 * 27th: The Item Incarceration Vault (Escher Vault) is finally built. * 28th: Things go awry as Andre's combination of artifacts accidentally lobotomizes agent Sherman Wood when attempting to store a Bronzie's items. This concludes that the two artifacts are to be taken offline immediately and have Andre taken off the list of future contributors to the Warehouse. November 1918 * 11th: As World War I ends, The Warehouse tries hard to push away United States president Woodrow Wilson from discovering the true nature of Warehouse 13 as the Regents decide that during the war, he is not to be in contact of the Warehouse from the fear of the temptation of using artifacts to end the war abruptly. * 26th: From the collection of Nathan Bedford Forrest's Lynching Rope, Wilson (whom witnessed only a short glimpse of the artifact at work, firmly asked what department they worked for, only getting nothing in response) demanded to find the department that the "agents" worked for. * 27th: With Wilson almost exhausting all of his resources in Washington, trying to find the Warehouse, the Regents decided to give him what he wants and let him know the Warehouses location. Only after showing him documentation that the Warehouse was in fact a IRS Tax Return Warehouse, built to store tax returns as the Sixteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution was created during this time making the IRS Warehouse story more believable. * 30th: Wilson visits the Badlands of South Dakota to take a look at Warehouse 13. The Head Regent at the time, appoints the usage of Franz Mesmer's Magnets (this would be the fifth time a Warehouse agent would use a artifact on a US President) to fool Wilson into thinking the Warehouse was a IRS facility. This rumor was circulated well into the American government as it is still the cover for Warehouse agents to this very day. January 1919 *5th: Twenty five agents contract influenza while overseas collecting artifacts.The most severe cases occur in Spain, when seven are hunting for Augustina de Aragon's Cannon. *19th: Only two of the infected survive, severely diminishing the number of agents in the field. March 1919 *2nd: The Regents planned to combat the rising mortality rate of the 1918 Flu Epidemic, which they feared would grow to the level of destruction caused by the Black Death. Scientists trusted by the Warehouse were going to synthesize a vaccine using Louis Pasteur's Flask, Ernest Duchesne's Tassel, Dutugamunu's Oil Cakes and Joseph Lister's Padding. April 1919 *18th: All tried attempts and variations of medicine have failed to provide a stable compound for medical use. *27th: Newly hired agents are forced to team up with veterans in order to locate new medical artifacts. Their search list includes Edward Jenner's Syringe, Ignaz Semmelweis' Sink and most importantly, Waldemar Haffkine's Vaccine, which could provide the medium and formula for a successful treatment. July 1919 *23rd: All artifacts for the vaccine have been located and experimented with. *29th: A promising serum is created, which is voluntarily tested by agent James Sanger. August 1919 *1st: Agent Sanger is injected with the virus and treated with the vaccine. *9th: All works until he suddenly starts to pass between stages of tremors and catatonia. *13th: In a last ditch effort, Robert Liston's Green Coat is placed on Agent Sanger for comfort. It somehow fortified the effects of the serum and removed the side effects, providing the last piece to make the vaccine possible. November 1919 *The Warehouse outsources to several large American manufacturers, produces the treatment and begins to ship it worldwide under the guise of international medical relief. The medicine takes a year to halt the disease worldwide. December 1919 *30th: With the resolution of the 1918 Flu Vaccine Crisis, the Regents come to a unanimous decision. Agents will no longer be allowed to use artifacts to participate in ongoing sociopolitical events such as wars and epidemics. The only exceptions would be preventing the calamitous effects of artifacts being released or retrieving them, even if in the midst of a conflict zone. Furthermore, agents are banned from testing artifacts on themselves, even if for the betterment of other. Febuary 1929 *12th: Following the battle with the legal charges against his inventions and those of Russian pioneer inventor Vladimir Zworkyin, inventor Philo Farnsworth started work on a new type of invention, just in case the legal charges of his patents favored on Zworkyin's work. Building on a new process of telecommunication via a Audio & Video system, which were based on completetly diffrent breakthroughs in science, some not even based on those sciences. August 1929 *29th: After nearly a year's worth of work on his revolutionary telecommunication system, Farnsworth finishes his device and dubs it as "The Farnsworth" naming it after himself. (Something very common among inventors) *30th: Unknown to Philo at the time of creating The Farnsworth, Warehouse 13 agents were watching with a close eye, after seeing great potential with Philo's work starting with the legal issues with his patents. Before announcing his newest invention, Warehouse officials came to his home and started to discuss the applications of his new invention. After much talking over, they eventually came to a deal with Philo, in which he agreed to keep his invention a secret and only to be used by Warehouse officials in turn, they would fund his future experiments and inventions. Many of which went right into the Warehouse's shelves. May 1933 *20th: Workers in Arcadia, Greece accidentally uncover a mechanical pithos with Greek inscriptions, which before Warehouse agents could get there, the locals activated the unlocking mechanism to the pithos and released The Original Stymphalian Birds. Which were almost completely mechanical, although deadly, they are regarded by Warehouse agents as "The most deadliest combination of science and mechanical engineering of the ancient world". While only staying around Arcadia, the birds wreak havoc on the locals while Warehouse 13 tries to keep the incident undercover. Gathering up their resources and their plateau of artifacts inside the Warehouse, the Regents hired Swiss scientist Auguste Piccard to take agents into the sky with his "Gondola of the Sky". Eventually the gondola itself made it into the Warehouse at a later date. *27th: Setting flight into the sky, Auguste and agents Jane Coplin, Herman T. Schwab and even part time agent, Amelia Earhart take along Hercules' Rattle and Jules Leotard's Net to ensnare the birds. Using the rattle, they were successfully able to attract the birds with the rattle and ensnare them with the net. Returning to the Warehouse, they placed the mechanical birds inside the pithos they were released in and finally placed inside the Warehouse. May 1937 *6th: Warehouse 13 agents attempt to recover an artifact while on board the LZ 129 Hindenburg, unfortunately the explosive artifact activated over New Jersey and lead to the whole airship being engulfed in flame. Warehouse 13 agents speculated that foul play was involved during this time as the disappearance of Amelia Earhart was only two months later, with a suspected artifact involved. June 1937 *29th: Amelia Earhart was commissioned by Warehouse 13 to help circumnavigate the globe to search for a supposed landmass that appeared quite suddenly in early 1937, most likely created by an artifact. The landmass co-insided with a string of disasters in 1937, so Warehouse officials had thought that the landmass was an artifact or it was involved somehow with the string of disasters as the Hindenburg was the only disaster that an artifact was confirmed to had been involved. July 1937 *2th: Part time agent and world renowned aviator Amelia Earhart goes missing during a flight over the Pacific. Although foul play and artifact involvement are suspected, no solid evidence of interference or wreckage is found. Her personal effects, including some artifacts, are shipped over to the Warehouse. September 1939 *1st: Nazi Germany invades Poland, marking the beginning of World War II January 1943 *9th: FBI Warehouse agents enter Tesla's room at the New Yorker Hotel two days after his death and take all of his files, inventions and personal effects. The Regents force the federal agency to not speak about the importance of his items or the reason for their seizure. April 1947 *15th: Dr. Trevor Grant vanishes without a trace from the Eurka military Base in Oregon. Several unusal events are noted during the evening. *17th: Albert Einstein contacts Warehouse agent regarding the unusaul events of the 15th, prompting an open investigation. *20th: Investigations yield no results and the case is abandoned. Thanks to Einstein, Warehouse 13 and the soon to be developed township strike an agreement for future co-operation. October 2011 *25th: Aden Taylor and Juan Horado recieve a pair of artifacts from an unknown source. They learn how to use and eventually form a powerful bond with it. November 2011 *5th: Felix Draco's fiance is killed in a hit-and-run. *29th: Felix moves to Australia for study. December 2011 *2nd: Felix Draco discovers an aptatude for theft and makes a living stealing. *10th: Felix discovers the Greath Omani's Handcuffs in a thrift shop and makes good use of them. *12th: He successfully steals the Mongol Paiza from a local museum and decides to make a career collecting mysterious artifacts. *28th: He makes his way to Portland, Oregon using stolen funds. February 2012 *4th: Having amassed a small collection thanks to a network of thieves across the country, Felix has an encounter with Jimi Hendrix's Bong that leaves him permanently altered. March 2012 *Regents meet up with Dr. Trevor Grant, now known as billionaire Trent Rockwell, and come to an agreement in light of Eureka's impending closure. July 2012 *16th: Now a regent, though in a less official capacity, Dr. Grant buys back the town of Eureka, ensuring their continued co-operation with the Warehouse. December 2012 *21st: Aden Taylor recovers the Apophis Statuette and it's counterpart the Ma'at Statuette in Egypt. STILL PROCESSING Photographs RESTRICTED ACCESS FOR ALL USAGE. REGENT EYES ONLY. Irene.png|Irma Frederic holding the Sitting Maul. Circa 1893. Technology STILL PROCESSING Reasoning For Shift Host Country Still Stable The current host country of Warehouse 13 is still stable enough to keep the Regents from attending a meeting for the discussion of movement to another location. Category:Warehouses